1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical circuit overcurrent protection.
2. Introduction to the Invention
PTC circuit protection devices are well known. The device is placed in series with a load, and under normal operating conditions is in a low temperature, low resistance state. However, if the current through the PTC device increases excessively, and/or the ambient temperature around the PTC device increases excessively, and/or the normal operating current is maintained for more than the normal operating time, then the PTC device will be "tripped," i.e. converted to a high temperature, high resistance state such that the current is reduced substantially. Generally, the PTC device will remain in the tripped state, even if the current and/or temperature return to their normal levels, until the PTC device has been disconnected from the power source and allowed to cool. Particularly useful PTC devices contain a PTC element which is composed of a PTC conductive polymer, i.e. a composition which comprises (1) an organic polymer, and (2) dispersed, or otherwise distributed, in the polymer, a particulate conductive filler, preferably carbon black. PTC conductive polymers and devices containing them are described, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,237,441, 4,238,812, 4,315,237, 4,317,027, 4,426,633, 4,545,926, 4,689,475, 4,724,417, 4,774,024, 4,780,598, 4,800,253, 4,845,838, 4,857,880, 4,859,836, 4,907,340, 4,924,074, 4,935,156, 4,967,176, 5,049,850, 5,089,801 and 5,378,407, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
A limitation on the known uses of PTC protection devices is that if the overcurrent is relatively small, e.g. up to a few times the normal circuit current, it can take a relatively long time to convert the PTC device into its tripped state.